


City of Stars

by Lather_iloveusk



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 09:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18140231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lather_iloveusk/pseuds/Lather_iloveusk
Summary: ……又名七年之痒。





	City of Stars

**Author's Note:**

> 〉〉普设USK  
> 〉〉Since 1994  
> 〉〉Comedy

01

 

亚瑟和阿尔弗雷德在一起已经有七年了。换做一般的夫妻可能都有了第二个烦人的小崽子。

可是他们没有，也不可能有。亚瑟不是没有想过去领养一个孩子，但他自己和阿尔弗雷德的这种连自己都顾不上的职业哪里有时间管孩子？

而且——七年！让人黏黏腻腻的多巴胺早就分泌殆尽，人体最有用的止痛剂——内啡肽把他们绑在一起。多亏有它，他们才能在没有如胶似漆还因为鸡毛蒜皮的事吵嘴的情况下维系在一起。

亚瑟感觉头疼得像有人钉穿了他的太阳穴。他在逐字逐句地把最新一刊《洛杉矶时报》的内容送入因特网。他头疼得忘记了他是什么原因跟刚回家的阿尔弗雷德吵了架，大概是为什么不回去，没去接他什么的……莫名其妙。明明都25岁了，除了没把明星海报贴得满卧室都是，他跟当年那个扛着收音机走在街上的毛头小子差不离。

……现在是凌晨四点，亚瑟独自坐在办公室里，别的小格子里只剩一堆乱七八糟的稿件和歇息下的电脑，它们的主人早已回家睡下。除了一摞摞稿子资料，他的桌子被有着茶渍的蓝色马克杯、笔筒、贴有他与阿尔弗雷德合照的一部象牙色座机、鼠标和一个硕大的电脑占据，这样他只能把键盘放在腿上。

他甚至有些怀念80年代了，那个时候他和阿尔弗雷德才刚毕业，新闻业前景（看上去）一片光明，大多数电脑仅用于计算与打字，万维网还没有诞生。那时候他工作热情，不用在浓重的裁员气息中干着这种累死人不偿命的活儿……起码这个办公室墙皮还没有脱落，头顶上的吊灯还没有摇摇晃晃、胶皮剥落、露出铜丝。

亚瑟感到烦躁，他面前的电脑和嗡嗡作响的主机让他头疼，他想要栽到阿尔弗雷德怀里极了！然而，编辑主页……编辑主页……编辑主页！该死，到底是谁先开始用这玩意儿来抢先报道新闻的？他按着稿件一个个地把字母敲进去，这份额外的工作内容让他想起了敲打字机，但那玩意儿称霸的时候电脑之父都还在娘胎里。

长时间盯着屏幕让他眼睛发涨发干，这个蜂房里发出嗡嗡声的大块头让他感到头痛欲裂，一切都这么的安静。但他知道，在这一面墙里，有不少蜂房的格子还亮着，做着与他同样的工作——在报业与业余新闻者、报业与报业间的竞争发酵下，就连《洛杉矶时报》都不得建立网页，雇用二十位包括他在内的员工编辑《洛杉矶时报》的网络主页，涵盖大部分纸质报纸的内容。

Calm down,calm down.在闪动的输入号前，亚瑟安慰着自己，比起那些天天奔波在外同时还在担心着回来时自己的位置会不会被年轻人占据的记者、或是在《落基山时报》中煎熬的职员来说，他已经是幸运儿了。

他迷迷糊糊地敲下最后一个字母，点下confirm，检查了一遍，然后关掉电脑。在windows3.0自带的关机音乐过后，桌下发烫的主机也停止了哼哼唧唧。亚瑟摇摇晃晃地站了起来，他发现似乎整个世界都在摇晃，上上下下、左左右右，跟他的脑袋一样。

摇晃中他的杯子被震落摔碎、冷掉的茶水与碎片混在一起，同事胡乱堆着的处于维持与崩塌平衡点的杂乱稿件雪崩了、什么坚实的东西发出咔咔声，地面与墙体错位咧开嘴，他头顶上的吊灯摇得越来越厉害，灯泡在滋滋作响，露出来的铜丝摇晃着溅出火花……他扶着桌子，低下头去看颤动着的大地——他意识到，地震了！

世界在抖动。亚瑟猛然惊醒，本能的惊恐驱走疲惫，肾上腺超负荷分泌激素，他在颤栗，肌肉充满力量，在像弓箭一样冲出去之前， 他突然感到后脑一阵钝痛。

然后他就什么都不知道了。

 

02

 

阿尔弗雷德和亚瑟在一起已经有七年了。七年！李察·沙曼都已经经历一次“痒”了！虽然亚瑟也有一头淡金色短发（可惜不是卷发），但阿尔弗雷德可不想看见他在地铁经过时压下飞扬的白裙子的场面*。女人？还是算了吧，听老亚瑟唠叨他就已经差不多了。

老天，七年！阿尔弗雷德都快忘了刚开始时他们亲热得有多频繁了。现在？因为工程的原因他到处奔波，两人很难相聚，即便他回到了洛杉矶，亚瑟也大半是深更半夜才回家——如果你看到一个顶着黑眼圈和衣而眠的可怜鬼还有兴致的话，那阿尔弗雷德可要为你唱赞歌了。

阿尔弗雷德不是个喜欢回首的人，但他的确是更喜欢他还在大学里的日子。他可以肆无忌惮地扛着手提式收音机惹恼包括亚瑟在内看不惯的守旧派——亚瑟现在也还是守旧派，他坚持西装革履地去做文职工作。那时候他们住在拥挤吵闹的小公寓，而不是城郊清静的别墅；他们还没有明明是对他口味到头来却给亚瑟开的福特车，而是一人一辆自行车，从洛杉矶大学分校一直骑到长滩再骑回来。

毫无疑问，阿尔弗雷德气恼的原因是他们又吵架了。他今天坐出租车从机场赶回家，没让亚瑟知道。当他十二点钟回到家发现亚瑟还没回来，于是决定给亚瑟一份额外的惊喜——他到附近的24小时便利店买了两客牛排，用香喷喷的黄油煎好，还做了暖和身子的奶油蘑菇汤。天哪，要是他是老亚瑟，他都要感动得流泪然后迫不及待地跟自己亲热一番了！

到底是怎么了？阿尔弗雷德坐在完全冷掉的牛排前气恼地抓头发。他刚刚狠狠地摔下电话，得知自己的准备都白费了。他把冷掉的牛排叉紧，刀狠切下去把盘子划得划拉划拉响。

他们已经——两个月！两个月没见了！就在昨天，一切的一切都完工了，他火急火燎地跟队员打了声招呼，头一次没有跟工程队一起坐火车而是急急忙忙地赶上飞往洛杉矶的航班。

这次他带队到印第安纳州建设立交桥。因为路途遥远，在工程进展比较顺利的时候阿尔弗雷德也仅仅是回了两次家，而且是停留一晚上，第二天早上又急急忙忙地出发。

现在他回来了，满心欢喜地想着可以见到亚瑟。他决定推掉一个月之内奔来的项目，多休息一会儿。可他现在就搞不懂了，他在自作多情吗？亚瑟·性情冷淡的英/国绅士·柯克兰看上去一点儿都不想他！

剩下的吃不完了。阿尔弗雷德把自己的盘子甩进洗碗池，没换T恤直接躺在床上。要是亚瑟看见了肯定会叨叨。

见鬼，他才不想管亚瑟会怎么想。但他还是脱掉了外裤和皮外套，留下床头灯没关。四点半，他起码要睡到十二点……他闭上眼睛揉弄自己皱得发疼的眉头。

突然间他的床像发疯的马一样把他掀起来，然后摔回去，房间里像是有十几对他和亚瑟在发脾气。一个念头如雷电般闪过——地震了！他想起刚刚与亚瑟在一起的那一年十月份。他蹦下床，世界摇晃得几乎把他甩在地上，玻璃碎裂，待在各种台子上的东西摔落下来，床头灯摔碎，一切人造光源被掐断，黑暗处家具互相撞击，像是猛兽搏斗，他护着头，努力稳住身子爬到墙角。

待如同人间地狱般的抖动过后，世界安静了下来。

阿尔弗雷德惊恐地看着被撒上静谧诡异星光的满屋狼藉，确认自己没有受伤后，他立马想到了亚瑟。他尝试开灯却发现没有电，亚瑟在哪儿？办公室？见鬼，那地方的楼房可不算结实……

他有事吗？老天，希望他没事！

阿尔弗雷德弓着腰跑到电话机前，颤抖着拎起被摔下的电话，居然还能用！他急切地按下那串电话号码，怀着与半个小时前完全不同的心情。

 

03

 

亚瑟是被刺耳的电话铃声吵醒的。它一直在响，不论他跑到哪儿都在响，断断续续似乎响了那么个几百次。他正在梦中想，这个该死的像他的象牙色座机发出来的铃声终于停下来的时候，它再一次炸响了。

“嘶……咳咳咳……”亚瑟下意识去摸脑后发疼的肿块，被刺痛惊醒大抽一口气又被粉尘呛到。他从地上爬起来，看清了罪魁祸首——那个天杀的吊灯，他又摸了一下，确认没有血迹和自己还生龙活虎之后，他踉踉跄跄地去接电话。

“天啊亚蒂！！！你为什么不接我电话？我以为你……”电话里传来美国人焦急到嘶哑的声音。

“……你能说些好听的吗。”听到阿尔弗雷德快要哑掉的声音，亚瑟突然觉得有些哽咽，黑暗中看不清也没人看清他的表情，“你还好吗？”

“我很安全。”阿尔弗雷德回答，“你还在办公室？我去接你。”

“我开车了，我自己回来。”亚瑟端着电话绕过满地的稿件，小心地来到窗口。他看见他们的福特车被倒下来的电线杆砸中了，“等等，车坏了，你来接我吧。”

“你找个安全的地方等我。”阿尔弗雷德匆匆忙忙挂下电话。

电话里剩下盲音。亚瑟也放下电话。

世界又安静了下来。

一切都像是在做梦，而且是噩梦。短短几分钟，周围的全部事物扭曲得像是经历了世界末日。亚瑟环顾四周，稿件满地，各种办公文具和杂物散落在地上，空气里弥漫着发霉石灰的味道。办公室门口的墙壁塌了下来，几台电脑估计是废了……他回想起他被砸晕之前发生的事，头皮一麻——要是他跑到了办公室门口……他望着脚下吊灯的尸体，不知道是不是该感谢它。

短暂停留后他离开办公楼，来到开阔处。先前亮着灯全熄了，估计是地震导致了断电。但他突然发觉头顶像往常一样明亮，他仰起头——

乳白色，同牛奶一般的星河在黑色钢筋森林的上方静谧、安详地闪耀着。那些光芒似乎照进了亚瑟的心底，他一想到它们洒进仰望星空的人们眼中，它们从遥远的地方发散出亘古不变的光芒，洒进从刚刚站立起的古猿到经历信息大爆炸的人们眼中时，就便让亚瑟觉得，比起时间、大自然，人类始终是蹒跚学步的婴儿——那些日光灯、霓虹灯、车流灯影一切人造光源都熄灭，除去鲜艳浮夸的粉饰，这些钢筋黑影、这些吞噬岁月的巨兽七零八落，不再高大冷酷的时候——

黑夜终究还是由繁星照亮。

那是怎样一副景色！他都快忘了星空是什么样子的了。在这座不夜城，人造光源掩盖住星空的亮光，他们争先恐后地从大学涌出，在日光灯下卖命，在霓虹灯中迷醉，多少人有时间抬头看那暗淡的星光？

上次是什么时候？夜空也是如此地明亮？那是十月份的第一天，他跟阿尔弗雷德刚刚在一起。他们从小公寓里的床上惊醒，慌慌张张穿裤子，在阿尔弗雷德就快要把他夹在腋下往外跑的时候大地停止了震颤。然后他们抱成了一团。

真他妈有够傻的。虽然这么想着，亚瑟的嘴角却浮现出欣悦。他的心一片澄澈，烦躁亦或是恐惧全无，心中仅剩感激——

谢天谢地，尽管生存不易，灾难无情，但好在他们都无大碍。

 

阿尔弗雷德骑上他那辆接满灰的自行车，把经历了两次地震且大难不死的收音机挂在把手上蹬了出去。当地电台立马做出了反应，报道震源及最新受灾情况，并且科普自救常识，安抚民心。在紧急事务管理局派来的救援队赶来前，阿尔弗雷德帮助解救了一些被困的邻居，随后继续向市中心的洛杉矶时报总部骑去。他用力蹬着，人们在往相反的方向撤离，但他没有减速，速度快到加州一月份温暖的空气都呼呼地向后刮去令人发冷，收音机的声音也向后吹去。直到他看见弯折扭曲的大楼前那个狼狈的身影——

他甩下自行车和收音机，不顾一切地冲上去抱住灰扑扑的英国人，他环住对方的肩膀，几乎把他揉进自己怀里。

“没事了。”亚瑟紧紧回抱这个看上去过于大的孩子，适时地拍了拍他的背。

阿尔弗雷德松开他，一会儿摸摸他的脸，一会儿摸摸他的胳膊，像是一个孩子在认真检查他的玩具是否完好，在发现的确是没缺胳膊少腿之后，他说：“走吧。”

亚瑟坐上自行车后座，回到向城郊疏散的人群。他单手环住阿尔弗雷德的腰，头靠在对方的身上。老旧收音机尽职尽责地播送着防震知识和疏散通知，在他们家附近就有一处救助中心。

一路上，昨日的灯红酒绿浮光幻影都化作黑暗，银白色的星光照亮前路，虽然路面有些地方已经开裂，但仍然可以前行。他们看见互相搀扶的人、志愿帮助救援队的带有地方口音的人……冷寂下的人心骤然升温。

他们都没有说话，在他们间蔓延开的不是令人无尽尴尬的沉默，而是休憩时令人安心的无言。

亚瑟闭上眼睛感谢上天并享受着这一刻。

“老亚瑟，我想，我们不要分开了。”阿尔弗雷德的声音从声带到体腔到他坚实的后背，传到靠在他背上的亚瑟的耳朵里，最后落进亚瑟的心里。

他的喉结滑动，他知道这是不切实际的，但是他回答：“嗯。”

周身的楼房低矮了下去，稀稀疏疏地散开，他们仿佛是从钢筋窟回到了人间。星空变得广袤无际，繁星璀璨，聚成星河。救助中心的灯火与人声渐近，他们感受到的却不是都市里的那种喧嚷，那种喧闹是刻意为之而浮躁的，令人倦怠，而此时的喧闹却是温暖到令人想要流泪。

救助中心的工作人员接待了他们，了解了简单情况后穿过一大片临时帐篷林给他们安排了两个床位。

阿尔弗雷德向工作人员要了基本的医药箱，亚瑟以不要白白占用别人的资源的理由才打消了阿尔弗雷德把他的脑袋绑成木乃伊那样。简单的休息之后，天色还没有亮起来的征兆，前来的人却没有减少。他们一致同意让出床位，因为他们也许可以在余震威胁过去后到家里把睡袋拖出来，节省出空间给比他们更需要的人。

虽然政府和传媒及时做出反应，但是地震发生在凌晨，人们很难进入紧张状态，造成了一定的混乱，所以当局不得不发出宵禁命令。但他们还是决定离开拥挤的救助中心——毕竟他们俩很久没见，而且发生了这种事，如果在人过于密集的地方做出情不自禁的亲密举动，可能会引来一些不必要的麻烦，所以他们决定去一个人烟稀少的地儿。

一共有四个警察，有一个在休息。阿尔弗雷德躲在离门口最近的一个帐篷，他对身旁的亚瑟比划着。他看见有一个警察开始巡查，赶紧躲进阴影里。在脚步声过去后，他们俩探出头。

随后他们看见几个发型夸张的青年走向了他们，这年头，朋克青年的第三代传人？不管怎样，他们算是走运了。他看见那些年轻人吵嚷着要出去，警察先是劝导然后挥起了警棍——机会来了！

阿尔弗雷德拽着亚瑟冲了出去，被一个青年看见了，她尖声嚷嚷起来，警察却认为是她想要引开他的注意力，继续纠缠着。

他们一直跑到帐篷林缩小到指甲盖大小后才停下来，做文职工作的年长者弯下腰喘着粗气表示：“我觉得我们像两个逃学的高中生。”

“我们逃的可是宵禁令，这刺激多啦！”

尽管他们逃出来了，但还是不敢乱跑，毕竟被逮到蹲局子可不是什么好玩的事。他们走了一段路，待气息平缓下来，他们在一处空旷的草坡坐下来。

亚瑟调整了一下姿势，躺下来，脑袋枕在阿尔弗雷德腿上。从下往上的角度可以看见年轻工程师下巴上冒出来的胡茬，他伸出手去摸了摸：“等安定下来后就得开始联系保险公司了。车被电线杆砸了，家里估计也不会好到哪里去。”

“好麻烦啊，保险公司的电话最近一段时间内肯定会被打爆。”

“财产损失评估是你来还是我来？”亚瑟问。

“我们一起弄。”阿尔弗雷德说。

然后他微笑着俯下身去亲吻枕在他腿上的亚瑟。

轻触后阿尔弗雷德的嘴唇正要离开时亚瑟突然抱住他的脑袋，非常不保守地加深了这个吻，他们纠缠着吸吮着对方的味道，直到亚瑟觉得满意了才松开他听随重力落回阿尔弗雷德结实的腿上。

“这很不亚瑟。”阿尔弗雷德评价，然后意犹未尽地吧唧一声补了一下，亚瑟哼哼着，大意是得了吧在一起这么多年我什么样你都见过。

“然后呢？等一切恢复正常了呢？”亚瑟问。

阿尔弗雷德挠挠头：“啊，休息一段时间之后可能要接弗吉尼亚那边的工程吧。”

亚瑟点点头，决定绕开这个话题：“我的那只杯子碎了。”

“我估计我的也是。”阿尔弗雷德说，“我们可以买一对经摔的塑料杯子。”

他们沉默了一会儿，阿尔弗雷德突然自顾自地说起来：“不过你也听广播里说了，我们这边的立交桥受损严重。”

阿尔弗雷德低下头对上他的眼睛：“我也许可以为我们的城市做点什么。”

亚瑟笑了：“那么我也许可以跟我的老板说说，采访一下灾后重建工作者？”

他们俩相视而笑。地平线处泛起鱼肚白，星光逐渐淡入背景，清晨不久就会到来。

……

在繁星之城，新的一天的阳光明媚正在酝酿中。

 

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> *李察·沙曼  
> 《七年之痒》中男主角名，梦露经典一幕为该片剧照
> 
> *在地铁经过时压下飞扬的白裙子的场面  
> 梦露经典一幕为《七年之痒》的剧照
> 
>  
> 
> \--------------------  
> 后记：
> 
> 本文是拉拉蓝后City of Stars中毒+一个真实故事引发的脑洞www
> 
> 故事内容大致是94年洛杉矶大地震发生后，造成城市大范围停电，逃生室外的人们很多是第一次看到星光闪耀的天空，纷纷打电话给政府的紧急部门询问地震是否与突然变亮的星星和那条银色的云（银河）有关，得知那是夜空本来的样子以后，很多人还是不信。
> 
> 所以大家就可以猜出来了，我想写的是快节奏被掐断，光污染严重的不夜城重新被繁星笼罩，怠倦后短暂休憩时温馨拂面的感觉。
> 
> 这样，City of Stars的调调就挺好。虽然米英比Sebastian&Mia要幸运得多。故事发生在上世纪九十年代，美国黄金十年，经济、互联网、一切的一切都在迅速发展，人心容易空虚。虽然不大喜欢那个浮躁的年代，但觉得总还是有美好的事物的，所以就有了这篇，算是尝试站在那个年代仰望充满希望的千禧之年吧。
> 
> *本篇请勿评论
> 
>  
> 
> by Lather  
> 2017.3.19


End file.
